Shameful
by Moon's Smile
Summary: Four years in England really had changed a lot; she hated him now, and yet, he was still madly in love with her. He was going to make her fall for him again, even if she was someone else's now. After all, he loved playing games, and she hated losing. – Usui/Misaki –
1. The Beginning

**Hello. Erm, I really don't know what to say here. Enjoy? :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! Fujiwara Hiro owns it. I swear I love that woman...  
**

**On with the fic! **_**  
**_

* * *

_**One: The Beginning  
**_

He never really liked parties like this.

They were never his forte. They were always too much for him, filled with too many emotions he didn't bother to comprehend. Desperation, greed, lust, envy, longing.

Oh, the longing.

Originally, he'd planned to stay in his lonely, expensive condominium, with that black cat that never really liked him, or wanted to acknowledge him as his owner. But, instead, he was here, stuck in the endless array of fancy clothing, overly-polite conversations, and drunken idiots.

He wasn't what you would call "enthusiastic", much less expecting.

He tried reasoning with himself, that maybe, _maybe_, it could be worse. The food was good, and the wine tasted expensive.

Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad.

Nonetheless, he still wanted to be out of here, and out of here quickly. He seemed to forget the fact that this party was held (by that jerk, the former student council president of Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora) only to celebrate his return from England. He never really liked Igarashi, and frankly never asked him to throw a party for him. It was like some kind of bad joke.

He brought the rim of the glass to his lips, red, mind-numbing liquid passing his teeth and gliding down his throat swiftly. Jade green eyes darted around the far-too-expensive-and-sparkly-for-comfort party hall quickly, like a hawk searching for prey, behind thin-rimmed, clear spectacles. The atmosphere was over-flowing with uncomfortable distastefulness, like an acrid aftertaste lingering on his tongue, and it wouldn't go away. Swirling, floating, swimming, contaminating the air, the thick smell of perfume, cologne, alcohol, and hatred mixed together (similar to a concoction spurred up by a demonic witch, he mused) almost made him nauseous.

He wanted to leave, oh so badly.

His lovely half-brother Gerard was present at the party as well, and he didn't seem the least bit uninterested, or even bored. He had insisted on coming back with Takumi to Japan, to "ensure his safety on the long flight back". Takumi scoffed. A pathetic lie; he had seen through it like glass. He knew Gerard was just here to have fun on a "vacation".

Speaking of the devil…

"Having fun?" The raven-haired man appeared next to Takumi, usually perfectly-gelled hair tousled in the slightest, bottle of wine in hand, and a tipsy-looking woman clinging to his forearm. However, his smug smirk never left his lips, curled upwards in mischievousness. Golden eyes danced in amusement.

Takumi hadn't even sensed him approach.

He didn't grace the almost-drunken man with a response. Instead, he cocked his head away, eyes staring at a spot on the ceiling that looked so fascinating, absent-mindedly sipping his wine in small gulps.

Gerard merely snickered at his stoic half-brother's actions. "You're always such a loser. Have some fun!" Without permission or even any purpose, the sneaky man poured some of his bottle's wine into Takumi's unwilling glass, filling it to the brim. An instant flash of irritation sparkled into Takumi's emeralds as Gerard sauntered away, gagging down a large swig of his drink, the lady clutching him staggering behind him, cackles disappearing into the head-splittingly loud music. Takumi looked down at his over-flowing glass, vein throbbing at the red liquor spilled on the floor. Placing the glass on the table he was leaning on, he ran a hand through his slicked-back blonde hair, gently tugging it forward so the light locks curtained his eyes and chewed at the sides of his face.

He sighed.

_Four years in England…for this?_

If he'd known that he'd have such a ludicrous party thrown for him when he'd returned, maybe he never would have come back, saving everyone else the time, money, and effort, saving him from the possible risk of high blood pressure.

But, there had been something that drew him back, back to Japan, where he'd grown up, where so much had happened. He'd known of it in the first few months of his stay in England, but now, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was wanting, regret, missing, pain, or something of the like. He didn't know, and apparently, he didn't care. He was back, wasn't he? It wasn't worth the trouble to try and figure it out now, he'd decided.

Four years had changed him, he elated. He'd grown taller, just a couple more inches, and his blonde tresses grew just the tiniest bit, and they were "fluffier", he chuckled.

He changed on the inside, as well; but, that wasn't really something he was fond of. He'd noticed that he sighed a lot more often. He'd noticed his usually bright emerald orbs held more of a bored, emotionless expression, and held a dark tint of sadness. Blonde eyebrows were always knitted now, and his lips always pressed into a thin line. He rarely smiled now. He remembered he had smiled a lot more often, when he was in high school.

A fresh, unwanted wave of nostalgia washed over him.

He…barely recognized himself in the mirror anymore.

He had thought, once, that his face could have been one he had seen in a hazy, distant dream, or on someone he had walked passed on the street one day. But not his own. No, no, no, this wasn't his face. He wasn't the person he had been once, and he certainly wasn't the person he wanted to be.

A small voice broke him out of his reverie of thoughts.

"S-sir, I-I'll clean t-this up."

Takumi looked down, to find a small, young-looking woman dressed as a maid standing quite uncomfortably next to him. She was short; he had to crane his neck completely downwards to look at her. She was nervous, avoiding eye contact with him, dainty little hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. For a split second, Takumi wondered what she was here to clean up. Then, he looked down at the wine spilled by Gerard on the (once) flawless marble floor. Stifling another sigh, Takumi nodded slightly, and stepped away to let the nervous maid do her work.

_Maid, huh…_

He swiftly maneuvered through the bustling crowd, evading non-sober women who wanted to "dance" with him. He escaped to the back of the hall, similar to a thief in the night, where it was dark, and leaned himself against one of the columns (He briefly wondered why there was such a need to decorate these things with such delicateness, preciseness, and beauty.), in annoyance, in irritation, and in the wish for a quiet atmosphere, not idiotic music pounding and straining his ears, inviting the ghostly feeling of a headache into his skull.

She_ used to be a maid…_

He crossed his arms over his chest (The overly-expensive white suit he was wearing made it so much harder to move; damn Gerard.), and stared into the darkness, and thought, thought, thought.

He'd been reminded of _her_, again.

He almost laughed at the memories flooding his brain, memories of who he used to be, memories that invaded his dreams at night, memories that haunted him like a bad melody he was so keen on composing.

He missed her…so much.

Ayuzawa Misaki, she had been an interesting woman, one who hated men, one he loved to tease, the one he fell in love with. And the one who fell in love with him.

They'd gone to high school together. She was the ever-so scary Demon President, one who unfairly favored girls over guys, and who made all the guys in the school bow down to her. She had been _that_ scary.

But, that had been what he loved about her. She'd been so cute when she was blushing, and he loved to bother her, to taunt her, only to see her reactions. He also loved watching her when she was angry, like a good TV show, in wonder of what she'd do next. And surprisingly, she'd been working in a maid café, to help her family's finance. He'd been the first one to figure out her secret, and he kept it to himself, out of respect and interest of her. He'd begun stalking her soon after.

And then, he'd fallen in love with her, and he'd fallen hard.

They'd become boyfriend and girlfriend, the couple everyone in the school had talked about. They'd kissed countless times, and he loved seeing her blushing face. She'd looked even more adorable when she was blushing.

And she'd fallen in love with him as well, despite her hatred of men.

And then, he'd gone to England.

He'd told her beforehand, and she'd told him to not come back unless he finished what he went there to do. He'd complied, and he went, so many miles away from her. His heart ached, but he'd still kept in touch with her, by texting and calling.

In the first few months he'd been in England, they talked nonstop, every hour of everyday, despite the large time difference. It'd been great.

But then, they started talking less and less. One call, some texts along with it, and that was it for the day. After it'd been one year, they talked on the phone only once a day, and that was it. A few months later, it'd gone down to only texting, one or two at that. When the second year came, no contact had been made, at all. They didn't talk to each other at all. They'd grown farther and farther apart. They'd lost each other. And that was it.

The thought made him chuckle blackly, humorlessly, hollowly. Jade eyes darkened in anger, in regret, in sadness, in hurt, in longing.

Oh, the longing.

He'd lost the one most important to him. It'd hit him one day, like a punch to the gut, one that smacked all the air out of his body.

His stomach lurched painfully at the thought.

He wondered if she'd changed as much as he had in the years. Four years…Four years had been too long, too much. Because he missed her so much.

Because he was still so utterly in love with her.

He didn't want her to change.

It seemed rude, but he was too engrossed in his thoughts to pay any ounce of attention to the speech Igarashi was giving, celebrating him on his return. Followed by his speech were loud cheers, shouts that made him cover his ears. He never liked loud noises.

Then, the thought occurred to him. Igarashi called him to the small stage at the front of the hall, for a "proper welcome". Great.

Takumi never liked to be the center of attention.

Plus, he would have to walk all the way over to the front, when he was so comfortably standing in the back, in the dark, unbothered.

Another sigh passed his lips.

Making his decision, he stepped out from the darkness, and instantly more claps and shouts echoed in the large room. Takumi began making his way to the front (The guests even made a pathway for him.), ignoring the catcalls from drunken women.

He stepped onto the stage and his eyes gazed out at the rather large crowd. He wondered just who the hell Igarashi invited. Most of the guests were rich businessmen/women, or just rich people. Another large amount of them were former students from Seika High, the classmates he'd had when he'd gone there. Flashes of memories invaded his mind, and for a second, he tuned out on whatever Gerard was lecturing on about, brain going blank, and scanned the crowd, for a certain ebony-haired woman.

He wondered if he was still indeed in love with Ayuzawa Misaki.

He wondered if he wanted to see her, after so many long years.

Part of him did.

Part of him, dare he say, was scared.

His searching was probably in vain, he deciphered. Each head of black hair his eyes stopped on wasn't her. He almost got tired of searching. He didn't even know if she was at the party. Would she even want to see him?

He doubted it.

Something fell in his chest, a distasteful, sickening feeling lingering in his throat. He felt like retching.

Then, he felt some relief when Igarashi and Gerard stepped off the stage; he followed suit delightfully.

Idly, he wandered about the crowd, looking for amber eyes and black hair. He was losing faith. He was almost certain she wasn't there. Why would she be there?

"You fucking idiot!"

He froze.

His body was as motionless as a statue at the sound of the feminine voice shouting not-so-feminine words. That could've only been one person…

He turned around at the speed of a turtle. Maybe his eyes would've popped out of their sockets if he widened then any more, and his lips were parted in shock.

"Ayuzawa…?"

Before he knew it, a sly, devious, frightening little smile slithered on his lips.

He _loved_ games.

* * *

**So, that concludes chapter one. I swear, I'm SO nervous about this, since this is my first UsuixMisaki fic. I'm not sure how I did...I hope there's no OOCness, since I decided to write Usui's serious side in this chapter...**

**This was kind of boring, but all the drama and good stuff happens in the next chapter, so stick around!  
**

**Tell me your thoughts! Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated. :D I'd really love to know if people want me to continue this. So make me happy and review! :)****  
**


	2. Let's Play a Game

**Hi! This chapter's kinda late, but it's longer than the first.  
**

**Did I mention that there is a teensy, _tiny_ bit of Misaki/Hinata in this story...? Well, yeah, there is, but _very_ little. This story is most certainly Usui/Misaki.**

**This story is in the high T rating. Just letting you know...Also, I apologize if there's any OOCness...  
**

**On with the chapter!  
**

* * *

_**Two: Let's Play a Game**_

Perhaps the world about him froze, or something. He couldn't really tell. All he knew was that his body felt heavy, numb, even, and his brain had gone completely blank at the sight of her.

Her, her, her, she was there, next to him, right in front of his eyes; he could reach out his hand and actually touch her. After four long years...It almost felt like a dream, or a sick joke.

The people who were around him stopped whatever antics they had been doing to watch the scene unfold. His Misaki (It felt so good saying that, but he knew he had no right to, nor did he actually want to.), the Misaki he had known so many years ago, the Misaki he had fallen so hard for, was fuming in anger, a sight that he was used to seeing. However, a part of him wanted her anger to be directed towards him, like the old days.

Call him a masochist; he didn't really give a damn.

He couldn't help but muse; his Misaki didn't change as much as he thought she would. Fierce eyes, amber, yellow, lemon, and copper all mixed together like a potion and sparkling wondrously. The soft, shining ebony hair he loved running his fingers through grew a tad bit, gently nipping the small of her back and brushing the underside of her breasts. She hadn't grown an inch, he chuckled, and she was still petite, small and frail, yet strong and capable and demonic, just how he remembered her. Just like he liked her.

She was still gorgeous, beauty rivaling Mother Nature herself, just breath-takingly marvelous. He could've descended to his knees and bowed down to her, like a goddess smothered in bright light and glowing. She was his goddess.

Even when she was screaming at the top of her lungs in anger like that.

He found his stare glued to her. He really didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her, like a moth to light, like a child to sugar. Like an animal to its prey. Perhaps people could call his attraction to her obsessive, scary, dangerous even. He didn't care; he'd never hurt her. She was his princess, and he ached for her, eyes dancing in desire, love, a little bit of pain, control, amusement, lust, and _hunger_.

Oh, the hunger.

Her screeching voice brought him back to reality. He hadn't realized he licked his lips, moistening them, and his teeth latched onto his bottom lip.

"Look at what you did!" she barked, still-dainty finger pointing to her abdomen. Red wine stained her stomach, drenching that part of the dress. He hadn't realized she was wearing a silk, black dress, that barely covered her thighs, left her elbows bare, left the slight swell of her breasts visible, and her slender and oh so delicious curves displayed in full view. It hugged her like second skin. He wondered when she started to dress so…gaudily. From what he remembered, she hadn't had an ounce of self-consciousness when it came to femininity.

He found his tongue sliding over his lips once again as jade eyes roamed over her body, slid from her boiling, firing eyes, to supply pink lips, to slightly uncovered breasts, to a skinny yet womanly figure, to creamy white thighs peeking out from under the hem of her skirt. Hunger for her increased tenfold; it almost became starvation, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He _wanted_ her.

And he hadn't noticed when the surge of jealousy exploded within him, erupting like a fire, blood boiling hotly though his veins, jaw twitching, fists clenched. He was _hers_, he selfishly declared. He hated the idea of other lecherous pigs gazing at her body in that raven dress, eyes following the slight roll of her hips and her bare thighs brushing together as she walked, with an air about her that screamed victory. He didn't want _others_ to want her. She was _his_.

And he was going to make her know that. He was going to etch it into her brain himself if that was what it took.

Many pairs of eyes watched the scene unfold. Misaki was mad, no, _furious_. "You _ruined_ my dress!"

The man she'd been yelling at looked as if he'd seen a ghost, or something. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Miss! I was w-walking by and s-someone bumped into me!" He held the now empty wine glass in his shaking hand.

Takumi was waiting for the punching and the kicking, but it never came. Instead, a sigh came. A blonde eyebrow rose elegantly on his brow.

Misaki closed her eyes, lowered her fists, and inhaled a deep, deep breath. Deathly auras also subsided. "It's alright. It was an accident."

To tell the truth, Takumi was surprised. She had gotten softer over the years. Interesting…

He smirked.

"I'll go wash off," she said, turning and making her way to the washrooms, not before stopping and giving the people around her a deadly glower. "What are all of you looking at? Please go back to your business." And she walked off.

Well, at least she said "please".

His eyes followed her all the way to the washroom and disappearing inside the one labeled for women.

Before he could stop them (or even think), his feet began leading him towards the washrooms. He didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to talk to her. He hadn't talked to her in two years, and hadn't seen her in four. He'd been craving her.

And so, he positioned himself to lean on the wall next to the women's washroom door. He waited, waited, waited, watched people dancing, even hummed a catchy tune to himself. He'd been taught to be patient. After all, the best things in life were worth waiting for.

Finally, after waiting for (what seemed like) an eternity, she emerged from the bathroom, a damp water stain set on her waist, paper towels scrunched in angry hands trying to dry the mess away. She grunted in frustration, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

That was when he grabbed her elbow (She let out an adorable squeak of surprise; she hadn't even known he'd been standing there.), and swiftly dragged her away, inside the cleaning closet.

He pushed her in, rather harshly but still not enough to hurt her. He was eager. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Her head jerked upwards at the locking door's 'click'.

He turned around, slowly, leisurely, lingeringly. He finally faced her, emerald eyes darkening, his hunger growing with each passing second. She glared back at him, yellow eyes burning beautifully in a cruel mixture of anger, shock, regret, and hatred.

Oh, the hatred.

Fleeting moments of silence passed by; he was leaning casually on the locked door, eyes stuck to her like glue, arms crossed over a lean, built chest. She stared back at him with ferocity, and with surprise contorted painfully into her flawless facial features.

She finally spoke up, in a voice that he didn't even know belonged to her. She was sweating, shaking even, in nervousness. "U-Usui." Shock was in her voice.

He didn't miss the chance to tease her. "Why so surprised?" His voice flowed through the pregnant silence and slight darkness, husky, smooth, wickedly sweet, and predatory.

He didn't notice she was twiddling her fingers, and she looked away from him, towards the wall. "I d-didn't expect to see you."

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in slight enjoyment. A playful smile appeared on his lips, curving upwards coyly, despite his mood. "You came to _my_ party and didn't expect to see me?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

She jerked her head towards him, small fists clenched, her anger returning. "I wanted to avoid you!" Black eyebrows were now furrowed, pink lips formed into a perfect line.

Now both blonde eyebrows rose. "Why is that?" His tone was teasing, taunting, playful, just like it always had been. He knew he was driving her insane.

She evaded his question, and instead asked another. "Why've you brought me in here?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "Let me go."

He began chuckling, deep, throaty snickers that disappeared into the air. "You should answer my question first, Ayuzawa." And he began walking closer, dangerously closer. Backing into the wall, she looked at him fiercely, as if countering him, as if saying he could do his worst, and it would never affect her.

That was exactly what he'd been planning to do, his _worst_.

Her back hit the wall, and he trapped her between strong arms, hovering over her. Emerald bore into amber heatedly, flaming like fire.

She scowled, hands behind her back, neck craned all the way to look up at his tall form. "I'm not scared of you, Usui."

He shook his head in humor, and in slight anger. "I thought I was the one who evaded questions," he pointed out. "Tell me why you were avoiding me." His tone became lower, deeper, and demanding.

Her gazed wavered for a few split-seconds. She hesitated to speak, her teeth biting her lip, for brief moments. "Too much has changed…" Her voice was low, lower than a whisper. Of course, he heard her; he _was_ a perverted outer space alien, after all. But, he just needed to taunt her.

"What did you say?" He cupped his ear with a hand. Her jaw twitched.

"I said," she began, her hissing equivalent to a snake's. Her venom didn't faze him in the slightest, "too much has changed. Nothing's the same anymore." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She looked down, away from his suffocating gaze.

"Nothing?" he asked, his voice strained. He nudged slightly closer to her, their chests a breadth of a hair away from touching.

"Nothing," Misaki affirmed, looking to the side, her joints jumbling up. She inhaled a deep, deep breath, again, before she spoke. "I-I don't love you anymore. That…that was a long time ago."

His fists clenched, nails biting into his skin. "I know," he muttered. "I _know_. You…probably hate me now, right?"

She gulped, but didn't respond. She only nodded scarcely.

He chuckled, but not in humor, in emptiness, in anger, in pain and sadness. "I knew it. Heh, Ayuzawa has gotten soft over the years."

She didn't hit him for his remark, like he planned. He was even bracing himself for the pain. Instead, she looked up at him, and he was surprised to see pity in those smoldering eyes. Pity and pain.

"Well," Takumi started strongly, "I'm still in love with Ayuzawa." It was what he wanted to say all this time.

For a nanosecond, her eyes widened. But then, the pity was back. "Usui, I'm…" she trailed off, and he was starting to get frustrated.

"Speak up," he demanded hoarsely, hollowly. She gulped again, and he saw her chest bob up and down from her deep breaths.

"I'm engaged to Hinata."

She announced it strongly, almost proudly.

His eyes didn't widen; his jaw didn't drop open. No, he wasn't surprised. He expected this. And so, he laughed, loudly, cackles booming in the small space. The fire inside him erupted, went wild, and he punched the wall next to Misaki's head. She was startled; plaster flew everywhere.

His head was bowed; he didn't want to look her in the eye. His blonde hair tickled her forehead. "Congratulations," he murmured in the weakest voice she ever heard. It was so uncharacteristic of him, he knew, but he couldn't help it. "Aren't you a little young to get married?" he elated in a futile attempt at humor. She didn't even grace him with an answer, but something in her eyes screamed _'No'_.

He…couldn't even describe what he was feeling.

Betrayed was one of the things that popped into his mind. But that wasn't true. It was more like hopelessness, a whole lot of pain, and sadness. Tears stung his eyes. He wanted to cry. He felt so weak, so vulnerable, so _pitied_. It made him sick.

The one most important to him was gone. The one he loved the most wasn't his anymore. He could've choked with the irony.

He couldn't look at her. No, he didn't have the courage to. Suddenly, rocks appeared in his throat; he struggled to breath. He felt the ghostly deep beating of his heart, hot blood throbbing in his veins. He was burning in _anger_.

Her next comment was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Now let me out of here."

He was motionless. And silent.

"Usui, let me out."

He still didn't move. He held her shoulders firmly.

"Usui, let me go!"

Clenched fists slammed on his chest countless times; she fidgeted and squirmed and wiggled, but he wouldn't budge. She hissed, she screamed, but he wouldn't move.

"USUI!"

His head shot up, and he slammed his mouth to hers. His speed was uncanny.

He trapped her wrists in his bloodied hand, the other pressing her closer to him, so much closer, as if he wanted her to dissolve into him. He kissed her with force, with fury, with the ferocity of an animal. Teeth knocked together painfully; lips smashed together, in anger, and regret. He bit her lip, and went clean through the skin like daggers. His tongue lapped all the salty, metallic liquid away.

"Usui!" she screamed between kisses. She kept wriggling under him, trying to slide her hands out of his grip. It didn't work. He wouldn't let go.

He lost all his senses when he kissed her. It seemed like his brain melted out of his skull and dripped from his ears. He was moving on pure impulse, on pure instinct, in pure and hot anger.

Her scent, it was too much. A sweet hint of vanilla laced with salt and edginess, mixed with her own feminine smell made her essence. And he couldn't get enough of it. It was like a drug, and it took over his mind and body, brought them into a haze. It was like the sweetest candy, and better than the most expensive wine in the world.

She was about to protest again; he took this opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth, to taste every part of her cavern. She tasted even sweeter than her aroma. It was mind-numbing.

Tongues battled mercilessly, in viciousness, in savagery, in venom. His hold on her tightened, and her struggles soon died down. She kissed him back angrily, and he let her wrap her arms around his neck and swim her fingers through his hair. He groaned slightly when she pulled the blonde locks, and scraped her fingernails against his skull painfully.

She wouldn't succumb to him. That was just like her. He liked the idea of her underneath him, helpless, weak, giving in to him in complete surrender. He liked the idea of attacking her, invading her, like a tiger to a deer. But, of course, Ayuzawa Misaki wouldn't have that. She _had_ to attack back. She wouldn't succumb to _anyone_. He hissed.

He slammed her into the wall, and the need for breath caused them to pull away. He immediately moved down, nipping and sucking at her neck wickedly. He bit harshly on the fragile skin, and sucked the pain away, leaving his mark. She growled, digging her nails into the back of his neck, drawing blood. His fingers desperately tried pulling her dress down, away, and out of his line of sight.

His lips moved up, and he licked her cheek lavishly; her skin was the best thing he ever tasted. Lusciously sweet, with a touch of salt from her perspiration, but it left an acidic, bitter aftertaste on his tongue. He didn't mind; he wanted to taste all of her. Unconsciously, slim fingers hitched her skirt higher on her thighs, dangerously higher, and he stroked the ivory skin there. Before they knew it, they were burning, with anger and with passion. The heat was becoming too much.

Eager, hungry lips rested by her ear, and his teeth latched onto her earlobe; he bit and tugged on it, like he was thirsty for blood. She hissed, pulling forcefully on his hair, but he didn't move. He sucked the pain away, and moved his mouth to blow in her ear. She shivered, fingers unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his tie, and dragging nails down his back, leaving long, bloody trails in their wake.

He growled lowly, animally; he knew she enjoyed hearing that. And then, when he calmed his erratic, deep breathing, he whispered.

"You're still in love with me."

It was as if her brain went back to 'on' mode. She jerked her head to the side, black hair bobbing about her neck. Her arms flung away from his neck and her fist crushed into his cheek ferociously. He could've sworn he heard the 'crack' of his jaw as he flew back from the force, his glasses flying off his face. He landed on the floor, on his bottom, and his hand gingerly caressed his bruised cheek.

He heard her pant in anger, in embarrassment, and her face was flushed. His blood stained her unpolished nails; he knew her blood was still on his lips. Her bottom lip was still bleeding.

"I'm not in love with you, Usui!" she barked. He turned his face away, blonde bangs shadowing his eyes. "Get that in your fucking head!" She delicately pressed her fingertips to her burning crimson lips.

"You-!" she started to shriek, but stopped. He knew that she saw the crescent-shaped red marks peppered on his neck, blood still oozing from them. He knew that she knew that she was no victim. She participated on her own, and that made him all the more ecstatic.

He chuckled in jolly. "Don't know what to say?" he said, huskily.

She growled, "I'm _engaged_, Usui. I'm not yours anymore."

He nodded in understanding, because frankly, he knew well that she wasn't his. But, that wouldn't stop him from trying to claim her, again.

"When's the wedding?"

There was nothing to describe that besides _straight-forward_. Or maybe blunt.

She gulped.

"A little more than a year."

He started chuckling, snickering, and he knew she was sick of hearing him laugh. Rubbing the red mark on his cheek, he slowly ascended from the floor, and brushed off the dirt on his suit. And then slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted his head, and stared at her hungrily. Jade eyes turned darker, scarier, swimming in a black pool of desire.

"Let's play a game, Misa-chan."

He began stalking closer to her, and she shrank under his callous gaze; she'd never seen him look like _that_. Shaking, shivering, sweating, she stared back at him.

"W-what game?"

He smirked, that beautiful smirk that made all women swoon over him. "In a year, you're gonna fall for me again." Fiery amber eyes widened. "And _when_ you do, you leave Hinata, and marry me."

Visibly, she was shocked.

"And if I fail to make you fall for me, I'll pay for your wedding."

He knew she was at a loss for words. However, determination and the need to win flashed within her yellow orbs. His smirk grew wider.

"Ayuzawa _never_ refuses a challenge."

Amber eyes narrowed, and her face contorted into an expression similar to that of competitiveness, with a hint of disgust.

"I accept."

Emerald orbs sparkled slyly, happily, and _dangerously_.

"Wonderful."

* * *

**So, here's chapter two. To tell the truth, I'm a little iffy about it. Tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly welcomed.  
**

**By the way, updates will probably be irregular. School's a bitch. I'll try to update every weekend, if not, every two weeks...  
**

**Special thanks to _Perserverance, whointheworldwouldbelievetha t, Magica Ring, Guests, rawrryy69, PriestessXRitsu, LUVR OF KWMS, dragonfairy2360, CrazyAboutMaidSama, and clovertail_ for reviewing! You guys rock! :D  
**

**Review~! xP  
**


	3. On the Other Side

**I just love Sakura and Shizuko.  
**

**Yay, I updated earlier than I expected. Drama has the uncanny ability to just interfere with my life whenever it wants to. -_-  
**

**Although, I wanted to upload this on Saturday, Misaki's birthday. I couldn't, since I was barely able to breathe that day, but I'm still mad. I think chapters 40 and 41 in the manga were the best by far. They're my favorite. Anyways, on with the chapter...**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Three: On the Other Side**_

It was decided: she was _crazy_. Insane. Psychotic. Down-right _stupid_.

The young raven-haired woman growled, slamming her pillow over her face in pure _frustration_.

"How could I have been so _stupid_…?"

This wasn't like the usual Misaki; no, no, no, when she had a day off, she would _never_ sleep in. She would _never_ lounge about the couch all day, watching movies and scarfing down popcorn. No, Misaki wasn't like that. She was a hard-worker. She'd take her extra time and study, or catch up on work, or so _something_ even _remotely_ productive.

So why was she sprawled out on her bed, scrunched up sheets underneath her, her hair pooled about her head like a decapitated puddle of black? She hadn't even brushed her teeth. It was almost noon.

She couldn't describe what she was feeling. An atrocious array of emotions swirled deep within her, like a potion. Her brain was drowning in the potion. She found it hard to breathe, for a moment.

Hadn't she noticed that she was clenching her fists so hard she was biting her skin, slicing her veins with unpolished nails, blood oozing and staining her bed sheet? No, she was too enveloped in her thoughts to notice. She didn't feel the pain. No, she felt numb, like deadweight.

No matter how many times she washed her hands, she couldn't get _his_ blood out from underneath her fingernails. They were stained with a dull, _dull_ red, bordering brown, and it looked like chipped nail polish.

How disgusting.

Him, him, _him_, she still felt him on her lips, that taste that was so _Takumi_, so sweet, yet so bitter, so clipped and yet so damn mind-numbing, and oh so delicious. Forbidden fruit always tasted the best, didn't it?

She smelt like him. She felt dirty, no matter how many times she showered. The electric _feel_ of his fingers was still burning her skin, and his smell was making her go insane, intoxicated. Tangy, but saccharine, yet sharp and masculine, _head-splittingly_ wonderful, better than the sweetest-smelling rose on the planet. Just how she remembered him.

Why couldn't she get him out of her fucking head?

To be honest, she didn't want to see him. At all. Four years was too long. He'd left her for four years.

Did he expect her to wait for him until he came back? Like that was going to happen…Misaki never was a patient person. She _hated_ waiting.

She hated him.

She hated his spiky, feathery blonde locks (she'd noticed they got a little longer over the years), and that they caught the light whenever he walked. She hated that slight _sway_ in his step, the sway that showed his cockiness, his teasing attitude, his confidence. She hated those beautiful, _beautiful_ jade emeralds he called _eyes_. They were like a crystal ball, _hypnotizing_.

She hated how he was sought after by every woman. She hated how he was so taunting, so laid-back, and vexing, so _utterly_ annoying, so perverted. A perverted outer space alien, to be exact. She remembered the times where he'd never cease to corner her, make her all flustered and weird, just to tease her.

Especially, she _hated_ how he made her fall in love with him. And she'd fallen hard.

But, that was the past, and this was the present. Honestly, she didn't know what had possessed her to make the effort and _go_ to his stupid welcoming party. She hadn't wanted to _welcome_ him, much less see him.

He'd hurt her. A lot, actually.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to feel so _alone_ after he left. She'd told him to go there, finish whatever he had to do, and to not come back until he'd accomplished everything he wanted to. She wasn't really upset about him leaving. No, she really didn't know _what_ she was upset about.

It was so confusing, too confusing. She almost didn't want to bother to comprehend it. Perhaps she was angry about not keeping contact with him for two years. Perhaps it was the thought that he was in _England_, so _many_ miles away from her, and he could've been doing _anything_ at that moment. He could've been _screwing_ another woman, for all she knew.

Something inside her told her he'd never do such a thing, but she couldn't be too trusting.

She'd drifted away from him, and she felt that along with him, her heart had left as well. Her lungs, they felt _empty_, _hollow_, and it was so much harder to breathe, so much harder to do anything anymore. It was like her mind was stuck in 'Takumi' mode, and it wouldn't switch off.

She'd searched for solstice in Hinata, the ever-goofy, ever-gluttonous childhood friend of hers that was so head-over-heels for her. Why she'd started dating him, she didn't know. Perhaps pity, or replacement, both of which were reasons that she _wasn't _proud of at all. They left an ache inside her heart, but it didn't hurt as much as the pain that was already inside of her.

She loved Hinata; she did. But not in the way she did Takumi. It was strange, she'd elated. She loved Hinata like one would love a small puppy, in a caring, childish-type way. The love she had for Takumi was much more _violent_. It was burning, erupting flames inside of her, of passion, of desire, of so many feelings that she didn't even know the names of.

She tried convincing herself that she didn't feel the same about Takumi anymore. That everything was too different now, that she was _engaged_ to someone else.

She scoffed in the irony. That thought hadn't crossed her mind when she was _heatedly_ making out with Takumi in the closet the night before.

She growled, squirming about the bed, wriggling the sheets beneath her. How could she _do_ something like that? How? It made no sense! What was she _thinking_?! Apparently, she hadn't been thinking. She'd lost all her senses.

Moreover, why the _hell_ did she agree to play his stupid, weird, twisted, freaky _game_?!

The Takumi last night wasn't the Takumi she knew all those years ago. He was different, mature, even. Scarier. He was scarier.

There was a certain _darkness_ in his eyes, something she couldn't quite decipher. Shining emeralds were now dull, and they spoke to her, sang to her, like a haunting melody. He'd always been possessive, but not _that _possessive.

Well, she changed as much as he did. But, still, she didn't like it. He wasn't the same, and she wasn't in love with him anymore, no matter what he said. She wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't. She was _not_ going to fall for him again. She was going to win this game, and marry Hinata. That was it.

The funny thing was, she hadn't _once_ told Hinata she loved him.

How ironic.

And then, cheery shouts filled her ears.

"Misaki~!" Sakura.

"Sakura-san, how many times have I told you not to barge into Misaki-san's home like this…?" Shizuko.

Misaki knew Sakura and Shizuko would be shocked to see her still in bed.

"Misaki! Where are you?! You left the door unlocked!" The squeaky, girly voice of Sakura chimed in Misaki's unwilling ears.

Fiddling with her bed sheets, the raven-haired woman bolted out of bed, almost slipping on her own pajama pants, and made a bee-line for her living room.

Ebony tresses were wild and untamed from a rowdy night of restless sleep; Misaki was psychologically what they would call a _hot mess_.

As Misaki entered the living room, a big, oh so bright grin split the pink-haired girl's face in half.

"Misaki! I've missed you!" And she engulfed Misaki in a big, _big_ bear hug.

Shizuko's glasses sparkled. "Misaki-san just woke up? This isn't like you." She hit the jackpot. Misaki was most definitely not herself today.

Sheepishly, Misaki twiddled with her fingers. "I…couldn't sleep last night." It was the truth, but hardly complete. She led her two best friends to the couch and sat them down, afterwards yelling about freshening up and getting dressed.

Some minutes later, Misaki emerged from her bedroom, and sat down in between the enthusiastic woman and the stoic woman.

Sakura spoke up first. "How was the party, Misaki?" She _had_ to ask. "I kinda wanted to go, but I had so much fun with Kuuga last night!" She squealed like a love-sick teenager. Maybe that was because she _had_ been love-sick for that blonde jerk.

"Oh, yeah," Misaki muttered absent-mindedly, "how were the hot springs?" Some type of weird shout erupted from Sakura's throat; something told Misaki it was a "Good!"

"I wanted to go to the party as well," Shizuko elated. _Why did she _want _to go?_ "But I'm glad I decided to go back home for the night." Misaki nodded, uncomfortably. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, and she was so nervous, so _nerve-wrecked_.

"You never said how the party was!" Sakura grabbed her shoulder and waggled it back and forth. "How's Usui-kun?" She _had_ to ask about him. Well, it was _his_ welcoming party. Her voice dialed down a few notches when she spoke his name, and she looked at Misaki with a sympathetic look.

Misaki gave her a smile that said she wasn't affected by him anymore; she _wasn't_ upset, and she most definitely _wasn't_ in love with him anymore.

"He's alright." She clenched her fists tighter, and her knuckles turned white. "We…talked a little last night."

"It looks like you did a little more than just talking…" Shizuko cut in, her voice laced with something similar to _venom_, but not as poisonous.

Misaki's bones jolted; she cocked her head to look at the serious, bespectacled woman. "Huh?" Like a reflex, Shizuko pointed to the two love bites plastered on the side of Misaki's neck. They were a bright red, and they were exposed shamelessly for the world to see, and marvel at.

Misaki instantly wanted to smack herself. How had she _neglected_ to try to cover those up with makeup…?

A pale hand immediately went to cover those marks, but it wasn't any use now. They had already done the damage.

Sakura managed to catch the two marks before Misaki covered them. "Wow…" Her eyes became wider. "Ehh? When did Hinata-kun come back?"

Hinata had gone back to the fields a few days prior, to visit his aging grandparents. He'd said he missed them.

For a split second, Misaki wondered why the pink-haired girl asked such a question. But then, she remembered, _"Oh, right, he's my _fiancé_…"_

Her heartbeat was slow, deathly slow, and every time it pumped, she felt the pain constrict her even more. Her fist went to her chest, and she held it there, while she said the painful, oh so terrible words.

Amber eyes flashed with anger, and perhaps _regret_.

"He…hasn't come back yet."

She didn't neglect catching her best friends' reactions.

Sakura's pink orbs widened, and her lips parted; she even brought her hand up to cover her mouth, _very_ slowly, as if to emphasize the motion.

Shizuko's face was the same, glasses gleaming, mouth pressed into a thin, thin line. However, right now, black eyebrows were just the slightest bit furrowed, and she hissed, with poison and with malice.

"I _knew_ it."

Misaki shrank; she held her head in her hands. Teeth gritted; her jaw was aching. She was so _frustrated_. "I'm sorry…" She started off in a weak voice, but it became higher in a flash. "I was trying to avoid him! Honestly! And he pulled me into the closet, and I told him I hated him, and that too much has changed, and then he said he still l-…" She paused. "…_loves_ me."

Sighing, the stoic woman pushed up her glasses with her forefinger. "Well, that's to be expected. You guys didn't really have an official breakup, and you moved on quite quickly." Somehow, Misaki thought, Shizuko's glasses were sparkling with anger.

"What else did you talk about?" asked Sakura in a small, small voice.

This was the memory that brought Misaki over the edge. "I told him, proudly, that I'm engaged, and that I'm not his anymore." Her jaw almost popped. "But then he…ki…_kissed _me." She spoke the word as if it was hurting her mouth to say it. It most definitely hurt her heart, though.

Shizuko's muscles jumbled. "Did he force himself on you?" There was a strong, protective edge cut into her voice.

"At first he did," Misaki informed warily. "But then…I…_willingly_ participated…" The words were spat out of her mouth, as if they were the most disgusting things on earth. Her nose crinkled, and she leaned back in exasperation.

A serious, warning, _angry_ hissing flowed through her ears. "Misaki-san…"

"There's really no excuse for that, is there…?" Misaki mumbled, hopelessly and shamefully covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I…don't know what came over me. It was wrong…but…I don't know. It felt _wonderful_."

"Misaki…" This time it was Sakura. Misaki looked at the pinkette, and there was a pitiful, _pleading_ gleam to her orbs. Misaki didn't like it. "You're still in love with Usui-kun…"

Normally, Misaki wouldn't hesitate to bolt upright, and scream in protest at that otherwise ludicrous statement. But now, she just fell deeper within herself.

"I don't even know…" It was a weak reply, and her voice cracked. "But, I assure you, I'm going to marry Hinata!" Determination flashed within her orbs. "Usui promises he'll make me fall for him again, but I won't let that happen. I promise. I'm gonna win his stupid game."

"Are you sure?" Now Shizuko's voice was wary. This wasn't like her.

Misaki nodded proudly. "I'm sure."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted slightly, and there was a glimmer in her gaze that screamed pity. She fiddled with her thumbs in her lap.

"Just…please be careful, Misaki."

Instantly, Misaki understood the gravity of her warning.

She shot a small, reassuring, genuine smile. "I will. I've promised you, haven't I?"

It was so ironic.

Some promises were just made to be broken.

* * *

**Fact: I'm a Kuuga/Sakura fan. Sorry if they're not your thing, but I like them.**

**I'm sincerely sorry for the boringness (is that a word?) of this chapter. At least we got to see Misaki's side...And I wanna make the Sakura/Shizuko/Misaki friendship important in the story. Be happy; next chapter is gonna be light and humorous. :D ****I don't know when the next update will be, though. My fic _Coffee_ will be updated next.  
**

**Wow...16 reviews for the second chapter? You guys are too great! Your reviews make me smile like an idiot. Thanks to _99vampiress_, _Magica Ring_, _Jabobi_, _Pervert outerspace alien lover_, _hum2468_, _Honoko-chan, whointheworldwouldbelievetha t, Perserverance, lostvindication, jenica situ, Guest, Ariella, Bokuso-chi, Padfoot's Pawprint, ChuGaEun,_ and _Cuntagious_! I love you all! :)  
**

**Review~! :P  
**


	4. Game START

**I am alive.  
**

**Late update is...late. My sincerest apologies. Main reasons for lateness: Laziness, stress, school, family issues, friend issues, hurricanes, no power for almost 2 weeks, lack of ideas, writer's block, and _Clannad. Clannad _is an amazing anime. Watch it. *advertising***_**  
**_

**I hope you enjoy this little chapter. It's not very long, but its humorous. If there's any OOCness, I****'m sorry.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Four: Game START  
**_

To be honest, Misaki had been quite shaken up by her conversation with Sakura and Shizuko a few hours ago. But, now, she forgot about it. And it appeared Sakura and Shizuko did as well. They did trust their best friend, after all.

The small, sweet-smelling, exotic café was bustling with people. Chatter swirled about the air, along with the sweet yet sharp scent of coffee melded with vanilla. It was luscious.

Misaki was lucky she and her friends found a table. It was right next to the window, and the sunlight burnt her skin. It was searing hot outside, way too hot for May. The concrete almost sizzled, and Misaki stared at the citizens walking past.

Coolness and comfortableness fluttered in the air, and the three best friends were delighted to see walking towards their table the waitress, holding a platter with their drinks.

Exasperatedly, the pinkette groaned. "Finally! This café always takes forever!" Her hands splayed on the wooden surface in front of her.

Shizuko's glasses seemed to have brightened, but her stare was still as blank as ever. So was her drawling voice. "The coffee is wonderful, though." The stoic woman never complimented anything. This café must've been good.

"Come to think of it, you've never came here with us, Misaki," Sakura piped, jumping up in slight amusement. "Have you ever come here?"

Misaki paled physically, but her cheeks swelled in a brush of red. "Erm, no…I don't really go out besides work and class…"

Sakura's expression looked as if she would faint any second. Shizuko looked as if she would slam her head on the table repeatedly, and she wouldn't stop until her head bled profusely.

"Really, Misaki-san? _Really_?" Shaking her head, Shizuko stiffened, covered her forehead with her fingers, and appeared to be mentally cursing.

A vein ticked violently in the pinkette's skull, and Misaki sucked in a deep breath. She felt coffee hitting the pits of her lungs, and psychologically she prepared herself for the onslaught of a scolding from Hanazono Sakura. Shrinking in her seat, the red painted on the ravenhead's cheeks darkened, and she was sweating.

Sakura could be very, _very_ scary, if the feeling so took her.

"Misaki," she started in a deathly slow and low tone, "I thought I told you this before…"

Now Misaki's complexion paled entirely. She held her hands up. "Now, Sakura…"

It was too late. The pinkette exploded.

"I thought you promised you would go out more! I thought you said you'd stop being so serious and lighten up! These are the best years of your life and you'll never get them back! Have fun! Do something! It's unhealthy to be so serious all the time! You always need time to lay back! Come ON!" She was panting, and her arms flew about in the air.

Misaki's locks were flying back from the intensity of her speech. Honestly, she expected it to be worse. "But I-"

She snapped, again. "NO BUTS! You always have excuses! I'm glad you decided to date Hinata-kun, but still! Can't you listen to me now?! I'm saying this for your wellbeing!" Misaki felt like a child being punished by her mother.

"Um, your drinks are here…" The waitress looked squished in the awkward, tense air.

'Thank you!" Sakura's personality flipped a complete one hundred-eighty degrees. She smiled brightly and took an eager sip of her iced coffee, like a giddy little girl.

Misaki's eye twitched, and without saying a word, she brought the rim of her coffee cup to her lips, and let the bitter liquid flow down into her stomach. Sakura was…something different.

Shizuko cleared her throat with a subtle cough. "Ehem, now that Sakura-san's little _tantrum_ is over," her glasses gleamed in malice at the pinkette next to her, "how is your work at the office, Misaki-san?"

Misaki set her coffee back down, and she stared at the air on top of her for a moment. "It's…alright, I guess…" A light pause. "I mean, there are a lot of papers, and it does get boring, but the pay is good. I kind of miss everyone at Maid Latte, though." Her lips twirled into a small, happy yet melancholy smile. A breeze of nostalgia overtook her.

Sakura slurped her straw. "Maybe we should go visit them!"

Misaki considered this for a moment. "Well, I did visit them a few times after I quit, but that's it. It has been a while…"

And then, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

With an eyebrow quirking upwards, she slid the small red device out of her pocket and flipped it open. Her mouth almost dropped to the floor.

Curiously, Sakura asked, "Who is it?"

The phone almost shattered in Misaki's shaking, torturing hands.

"…Usui…"

Some kind of expression of shock played in Shizuko's shielded eyes. "Usui-san? Really?" Misaki's head bobbed around in a gesture similar to a nod. "…What did he say…?"

Hesitant in the slightest, her thumb shook and paused for a moment before clicking the 'read' button. What he'd sent her made her want to smash his blonde head into little pieces.

'_Misa-chan! It's me! I hope you haven't deleted my number. :D'_

Darkness exploded from the air about her. Misaki stood from her seat, and grabbed the metal napkin holder from the table. "Alright, I guess this is the day he dies. Shizuko, arrange his funeral."

This time, Shizuko actually did slam her head on the wooden surface. Sakura bolted upwards quickly.

"Misaki! Relax! And how do you expect to kill him with a _napkin holder_?! At least take a knife!" Some heads turned around at the pinkette's outburst.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Shizuko shouted, yanking Sakura's arm and willing her to sit back down. Her finger then wiggled at Misaki. "Misaki-san, put the napkin holder _down_." Her tone was slow, deathly slow, and Misaki knew that this was the time to obey. She set the napkin holder down and settled back into her seat, while Shizuko muttered apologies to surrounding tables.

The ravenhead resisted the urge to slam her phone to the ground. "The _audacity_! How could he even _think_ to text me?!" The overworked female sighed a long, loud breath, and rested her forehead in her hands.

Shizuko took a sophisticated sip from her tea. "I know you're angry, but maybe he wants to make amends for what he's done."

"Or maybe he'll try to rape her…" Sakura took a long slurp from her straw. Shizuko sent a deadly, _deadly_ glower her way. Sakura almost froze from the iciness.

"Sakura-san, in five seconds, I _will_ punch you…"

"Okay, I'm sorry…" She held her hands up in defense.

"And Misaki-san," she turned back to the heroine, "you know that Usui-san would never try to molest you." Sophisticated auras engulfed her.

"Shizuko, why are you defending him?" Misaki asked softly yet irritated. "You know he-"

She was cut off cleanly. "I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that maybe he's really regretting the fact that he left you. Everyone deserves a second chance. You _were_ very happy with him."

Fierce ambers now softened, and she looked back at her phone. She was angry at him. Furious, maybe. Did he deserve a second chance? Perhaps Shizuko was right. Misaki wasn't the person she had been once. She wasn't Seika's student council president anymore. She'd matured. And hopefully he did as well.

She had loved him, once. It wouldn't kill her to forgive him.

Briefly, she wondered if she'd fall in love with him again. Then, she mentally smacked herself for thinking such a ludicrous thought.

"I'll try to give him another chance."

Never did she realize that maybe, just _maybe_, she'd been in love with him all along. Maybe she'd never stopped loving him.

Misaki had told Shizuko that she would at least try to give Takumi another chance. She didn't discern or expect the fact that it would be so _damn_ difficult.

The ravenhead sat at her desk at home. Paperwork needed to be finished. It was almost eight in the evening. She was trying to get done as much as she could, but the constant lighting up of her phone was distracting her, nonetheless irritating her to no end. At this point, she was ready to either grab a baseball bat and decimate her phone to pieces, or get a knife (like Sakura had suggested) and go to his apartment. Looking at his perverted alien ways, he'd either find a way to contact her besides her cell phone, or rise from the dead somehow. Maybe his alien brethren would come and chant some kind of magic spell to make him alive again.

Misaki rested her head on the desk in exasperation. Her attention span had gotten weaker over the years, she assumed.

Usui Takumi kept sending her message after message; there seemed to be no end to the torture. She'd never replied to even one. She'd thought if she replied, the messages would stop. But then she'd heard that completely and utterly annoying buzzing and deciphered that she'd need to come up with a way to kill him.

It wasn't only the constant buzzing and lighting up. It was the actual words written in the messages that made her think like a demon. She never knew his stupidity (or alien-ness) could reach such absurd levels.

'_Misa-chaaan!'_

'_Answer meee!'_

'_Don't you miss me?!' _

'_It's not nice to leave a guy hanging like this! *pout*' _

'_I bet you're getting so angry right now.'_

(That one actually made her walk to her kitchen and slip out a butcher knife.)

'_I hope your cute face is as cute as it was in high school. *smiley face*'_

(She had shaken her head at this one. Shameless flirting. Some people's idiocy never lowered.)

'_Ayuzawaaa!'_

Total number of bizarre, ridiculous, idiotic, insane, completely-irritating and perversely-alien messages: 52. In the midst of only seven hours. Wonderful.

"Shizuko told me I couldn't kill him…" She sighed in defeat. Uselessly, she decided she should at least attempt to get some work done. She never liked to leave things to the last minute.

The red device buzzed again, sending vibrations to her arm. Grunting violently, she grasped the device and flipped it open.

This message didn't cause her to scream in anger. This one resulted in her eyes slightly wide, with her lips parted in slight bewilderedness.

'_I've been in England for four years and you won't even hear me out?'_

Her face fell, eyes sparkling in something keen to disappointment. Bitterness erupted from that message, and she felt it sink into her veins and seep into her heart.

She set the phone down on the corner of the wooden surface. She didn't reply. She wouldn't reply. What could she possibly say?

She lowered her chin and her eyelashes fluttered shut.

_Four hours later…_

Her cheek stuck to the papers on her desk. It hit midnight, and in the end, she couldn't get anything done. She willed her eyes to stop drooping and open.

He annoyed her to no end. And in conclusion, she couldn't ignore him.

His most recent message seemed as if he was an entirely different person.

'_Ayuzawa, I know you don't want to talk to me, and I understand that. But would it kill you to reply, even once?'_

It was completely true; she _didn't_ want to talk to him. She _didn't_ want to think of him. She _didn't_ want to recall him kissing her fiercely in the utility closet at his welcoming party. She _didn't_ want to relive how she felt when all contact from him was cut off.

Strangely, in some weird, empty way, the hate she had felt for him was dwindling day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute.

Her mood was unbelievably sour now. Her lips were in a small, callous frown, and her eyes were sick of looking at her cell phone.

Another buzz.

'_I'm sorry. For everything.'_

This made her head shoot upright. She read the four words over and over again, and they almost popped out of the screen.

He was sorry. It was just a text message, but somehow, in some weird way, weight was lifted off her shoulders. Uncertainty and bitterness disintegrated from within her core and just disappeared, like a breath of fresh air. There wasn't an acrid taste lingering on her tongue anymore.

Years ago, she'd promised herself that if he ever apologized, she'd never forgive him. Her stubbornness vanished as well, it appeared.

But years ago, she'd known very well in her heart that she wanted so very badly to hear him say sorry, to hear any word of apology come from his mouth. He typed it in a message, but it still meant something. This was _something_. She wanted his apology, and she'd gotten it. She now realized that she had forgiven him a long, long time ago; she just didn't know it at the time.

Her fingers hovered over the buttons on her phone. She was still brooding. She still didn't know what to write.

Before she got the chance to type, another message came.

'_If possible, tomorrow, can you meet me in Central Park at noon? I want to talk to you face to face. You don't have to come if you don't want to.' _

Flipping her phone shut, she set it down on her desk and trudged to her bedroom.

She'd only learned two things from that…strange…experience.

_Never_ underestimate the persistency of a perverted outer-space alien.

And _always_ listen to Shizuko.

* * *

**No Usui physically in this chapter, but he was there in spirit. His hot self will make an appearance next chapter. I wonder if this was actually funny...**

**On a completely different note, is anyone here a _Last Game_ fan? Awesome manga. I adored the newest chapter. I actually got the game idea for this fic from this manga...**

**HUGE bear hug to everyone who reviewed. Thank you** _Ariella, MikazukiDreams, Magica Ring, Razielle, Pervert outerspace alien lover, Jabobi, Honoko-chan, G27forever, Guests, ValidaLionheart, redflower789, PsychadelicRose, Shark's Fin, and Neko-chan2604_ **for your wonderfulness! **

**I'll give you cookies if you review. :D  
**


	5. Counterattack

**I am still alive. I am so, so, so sorry for the late update. Blame friend issues, no free-time, and writer's block. Writer's block is such a bitch. **

**Short chapter, but very eventful. I hope you like it. Just so you know, it's 1 A.M. where I am, I am dead tired, so I barely know what I wrote. Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

_**Five: Counterattack**_

Misaki recalled from a long, distant time ago, the wise words coming from her dear sister Suzuna, the day Misaki had gotten engaged to Hinata.

"_Onee-chan, be careful. Things will go wrong when Usui-kun comes back." _

She had said 'when', as if she was for sure he'd come back. She was so sure.

Even now, Misaki didn't fully understand the meaning of Suzuna's warning. For what was she warning her? Misaki wasn't stupid; she knew not to let anything go wrong between Hinata and her. Hinata didn't deserve to be hurt. She couldn't hurt him, no matter what.

That was the part of her that insisted on believing that she was most definitely _not_ in love with Takumi anymore. How foolish.

Another more logical part of her knew the feelings for her ex-boyfriend were still there, but they'd either fade away with time and be replaced with feelings for Hinata, or she'd just forget about them all together.

Even more foolish.

It was a cold, cold day, with a white sky and white tufts of snow falling gracefully. A dull atmosphere hung over her, and her breath fanned in the chilling air, biting her cheeks and hands.

There were exactly nine more minutes until noon. Exactly nine more minutes until she'd see him again, him with the eyes jader than emeralds, him with that perverted alien-ness and the beautiful blonde hair and she hated him, why was she honoring his request and coming to Central Park at noon to see him?

Oh, yeah, it was something her dear best friend Sakura had said.

"_Misaki, he seems so desperate. Just go see him."_

He wasn't desperate; she knew that for sure. Why would he be desperate? He was the one who left her. Whenever she thought she was starting to feel the same towards him again, she thought of him practically raping her in a utility closet and the murderous feeling came back. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating, but she hated him.

She wanted to laugh at herself.

Her breath continued to frost in the air and there were screaming children rolling around on the ground and happy couples around and Misaki wanted to scream. She knew he wasn't desperate, but he was the type of man to make up for his mistakes. He was the type of guy who wouldn't stop at anything before making things right again. He was that type of person and she was jealous. She was extremely jealous. He was persistent in being the 'hero', the 'good guy', and she longed to know why. She definitely wanted to know why she was so confused with her feelings. She'd never been confused before and she always wanted to understand and she hated being confused. She hated it, she hated it, she hated it.

Maybe she should have heeded Suzuna's warning.

But she was careless and stupid and wanting, wanting what she didn't know.

She always thought, _'I hate the people who let go of what they want to hold on to, but hold on to what they want to let go.'_

Perhaps she was one of those people.

She kept walking but she didn't know where; her feet were lost within her mind and then she felt him. The familiarity, the blur of blonde in her eyes and that sharp, masculine scent that was so _him_ that warmed her up in the frost of the air and she didn't understand it at all. She just wanted to stop thinking. Why was love so hard?

He didn't notice her; standing beautifully, like he always did, he was just staring up at the sky like he wanted to scream into it with the sound stretching on forever without anyone ever hearing him. Spectacles shining on his face and nothing but a scarf keeping him warm, she walked up to him slowly and cautiously and it was at that moment she knew she was an idiot.

She was falling for him all over again; she just hadn't realized it at the time.

The wind picked up and thin strands of her hair flapped about her head and she couldn't help but notice his blonde tresses ruffling and his scarf fluttering and she resisted the urge to reach out and push the curtain of bangs out of his eyes.

She'd finally realized she had a voice, so she spoke up first. "You're…pretty persistent, aren't you?" Her voice was ragged and suddenly, rocks were scraping her throat. She unconsciously pulled her jacket tighter and tighter around her.

And then he looked at her, and she was sure the breath was knocked out of her. Really, why did she have this kind of reaction? She had seen him plenty of times before. It made no sense. Nothing ever made sense to her anymore.

Slight surprise graced his features, as if he wasn't expecting her to speak up first. His eyes had gone wide, just a little bit, and his lips were parted.

And then they quirked upwards in one of his famous smirks, and he appeared to be holding back a snicker. Emeralds bounced in what she would describe as amusement and perhaps happiness mixed together strangely.

"I had to be persistent." She felt as if she hadn't heard his voice in ages, but it was still smooth and deep just like it always had been. "Ayuzawa was so mad I thought she wouldn't come."

Her heart maybe fell deeper within herself. Suddenly, it was hard to look at him, so she set her gaze downwards, eyes shadowed by black bangs, and she placed her hand over her mouth. Her heart beat harder and slower with constricted pain and she felt like crying.

"I…never…replied," she whispered into her hand in a breathy voice and it was warm as it hung painfully in the air between them. He appeared to have heard her. He was always an alien.

"You know, I don't really blame you…" Turning his head to the side he looked like he wanted to scream at the sky again. But he was deep in thought right now, probably drowned in millions of feelings like she was. But he wasn't confused and frustrated to the point of crying like she was.

_Why…why do you frustrate me so much?_

"This whole thing is my fault anyway." He sounded so sure of himself in mock humor and she just didn't want him to talk anymore.

"I shouldn't have gone to England…"

She just wanted him to stop talking. She clutched herself tighter and tighter.

"Heh…I pushed away the woman I love…How stupid."

_Stop talking…_

"You…you know how sorry I am, right, Ayuzawa? About…everything…" He trailed off and she clenched her teeth and she just didn't know what to do or say and she just wanted to crawl in a corner because the guilt and regret were eating her alive.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop talking."

He looked startled; her voice had sounded stronger and more hostile than she had intended it to.

She looked up at him with a thin furrowed brow and lips that wanted to quiver because her teeth almost cracked.

The words tore themselves passed her lips before she had a chance to stop them. "Stop apologizing. I've forgiven you already. I forgave you a long time ago."

That seemed to have completely caught him off guard.

He was wide-eyed again and his emeralds were so shiny and gorgeous. They belonged in a museum.

"Shouldn't…Shouldn't I be the one saying sorry?" She wanted to slap herself for sounding so uncertain. A cold shudder enhanced the air, and her voice escaped her for a few mere moments. "It's my fault…too…A call isn't just one way, you know?" Dry humor never worked.

He was still surprised but he didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore. "You're so hard on yourself. Stop it." She was regretful and stupid and she had gone and said "I love you" to someone else and it hurt him. She knew it did. He'd waited for her but she didn't. She didn't. She didn't wait.

Ambers stung with tears and a lump formed in her throat. She was mute.

"I have to be hard on myself. It's Ayuzawa we're talking about."

_Shut up. _

Anything that spilled out of his mouth wasn't helping her.

She had an urge to kiss him and she wanted to cry even more.

"No…" She couldn't say anything else. There was nothing else to say. "I…I'm…so sorry…" Her voice was failing her. She sounded so weak and quiet and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ayuzawa?"

He had to go to England and she knew that well. He had to go. He'd left her and she was hurt, so hurt she didn't know what to do with herself when all contact with him was cut off. She moved on. But she was still very in love with the blonde and she was just doing Hinata a favor and she loved him. She did. But not in the way she was supposed to.

She wanted to scream in frustration.

She was hurt for him leaving her but it was her fault too. He was so hard on himself and he texted her almost sixty times and she did kiss him back in the utility closet and it all made no sense.

Nothing made any sense anymore. So she looked up and she smiled at him. She smiled as warm as she could, as wide as she wanted to and she blinked away the tears and bit back the urge to shout in anger. He was surprised again.

He was trying so hard for her, for the one he was in love with. There was no use in refusing it anymore.

"Can…Can we just move on from this?"

But it wasn't like she'd ever admit it.

His lips spread into a smile and she felt her eyes blinded from it. She closed her eyes but she wanted his smile to forever be imprinted on her eyelids and in her mind and on her soul because his smile calmed her nerves and made her forget the world existed, even if it only was just for a few meager moments.

Emeralds sparkling, he nodded, and the snow covered his head and made his nose bright red.

"Sure. So we're…back to normal?" She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"As normal as we can be." Her confusion and her feelings just dissolved from within her. They were gone. Everything was gone but him. There were no more tears and frustration. She felt refreshed, relieved and maybe just a little happy. But she knew the feelings would come back soon.

He then began chuckling; the deep, throaty sounds were shivering. "Your nose is so red. You should dress warmer." His hands then made notions to unwind his scarf from his neck and wrap it around her. She placed her cold hand on his even colder one to stop him.

Shaking her head, she pouted, "I should be saying that to you." She shoved the scarf back into him. "I'm not a little kid, you know."

He laughed brightly. "Ayuzawa looks so cute when she pouts." Her reaction was a smack to his chest. Sure, she was taken, but that never stopped a perverted alien from being perverted.

"Shall we go have lunch?" His question was so formal, and she could do nothing but accept. Suddenly, he glanced over his shoulder and hollered, "You guys can come too!" Startled and surprised and a little irritated, Misaki jerked around and two heads poked out from behind a very large and green bush.

The black head frowned and immediately started yelling. "See, Sakura-san! I knew they would catch us!" She jammed her finger into Sakura's pouting face.

"But Shizuko! Only Usui-kun noticed!" Fake tears started falling out of her eyes. "I really, _really_ needed to see this for myself!" She looked at Takumi with pleading eyes and the blonde shot her a wink. The pinkette gleamed and ran up to him. Fuming, Shizuko followed suit, and Misaki was beyond angry.

Her voice started deathly low. "So, you two were _spying_ on us the whole time?!" Demonic auras engulfed her, just like they had in her days at Seika.

"I'm sorry, Misaki!" the pink-haired girl squealed in apology, and the only thing floating in Misaki's head was _'My friends are idiots…'_

But as they walked away, away into the frozen streets, she smiled.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. I was rushing a little, and I forced myself to sit down and write this. Writing a confused Misaki was difficult. I based her off on how she was in chapter 44, were she was so confused she felt like crying.**

**Wow...So many reviews! Thank you** _Neko-chan2604, G27forever, Rhonarina, Shark's Fin, Pervert outerspace alien lover, usuixmisaki, PriestessXRitsu, MikazukiDreams, redflower789, Celestial Hime, ChuGaEun, aintgotnone, Ariella, Guest, Razielle, twinklingeyes07, amuletspade2001, Mspauzo, _**and**_ XDestined AngelX_** for your awesomeness! I love you all! Extra cookies go to** _redflower789_ **and** _Ariella_ **for making me feel extra guilty and urging me to write! :D**

**Off topic: Sword Art Online ended. That was one freakin' epic anime. I cried after watching the last episode...**

**Unfortunately, I don't know when the next update will be. Review and tell me how cruel I am...**

**Ohh, and Merry Christmas to you all! I wish you a very wonderful holiday season! :)**


End file.
